1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for fastening two members in a pair and, more particularly, to such a fastener, which is suitable for use in a pair of socks, gloves, or the like to keep the pair of articles detachably fastened together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various articles, for example, socks, stockings, and gloves are provided in pair for the hands or feet. When several pairs of articles are washed and dried, the user may have to spend a lot of time to pick up a particular pair from the mass of articles.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a fastener, which is provided for installing in a pair of socks, gloves, or the like, for enabling the pair of articles to be detachably fastened together. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the fastener comprises a male fastening member and a female fastening member respectively mounted on two members being arranged in pair. The male fastening member comprises a base panel, a spacer block integral with one side of the base panel, a cylinder integral with the top surface of the spacer block in parallel to the base panel, and a spherical retaining head, and a neck connected between the cylinder and the spherical retaining head. The female fastening member comprises a base panel, and a socket shell integral with one side of the base panel. The socket shell comprises a transversely extended receiving hole adapted for receiving the retaining head and cylinder of the male fastening member, a top opening for the passing of the spacer block, and a retaining rib disposed in the rear open side thereof and adapted for engaging the neck of the male fastening member to secure the male fastening member to the female fastening member upon insertion of the retaining head and cylinder of the male fastening member into the receiving hole of the socket shell of the female fastening member.